Loving Life
by btalover
Summary: Ino starts seeing Shikamaru in a new light, and they soon fall in love. Follow them while they deal with friends, family, awkward moments and all of their feelings for each other in 'Loving Life! ShikaxIno Please no flames! R
1. Chapter 1

"Ino, We need to go princess!" Inoichi called up the stairs for the second time. "Just a second daddy!" 17 year old Ino Yamanaka called a second time herself. Tonight they were going to their longtime family friends house, the Naras, for dinner. Ino was standing infront of her mirror checking her outfit, Black skinny jeans and a deep red long sleeved shirt that left her shoulders bare and showed jus the appropriate amount of cleavage and black low heeled boots. After making sure she had a few weapons stashed away on her, something that was habit for ninja even if they were in civilian clothes, she glared at the mirror trying to decide whether to wear her long golden hair up or down...

"Ino, NOW!" her mother Maya called up the stairs. "You have 10 seconds to get down here!"

"Down it is then..." Ino muttered as she ran her fingers through her silky locks and then bolted dow to the first floor of the Yamanaka household, it was NEVER a good idea to keep her mother waiting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The walk to the Nara household was about ten minutes 'It would be quicker if we could run ninja style there, but since mom isn't a ninja...' Ino thought while letting out a puff of air. She loved her mother to death, but she never truly understood Ino. That was the way it was with civilians, even if they were related to ninja and had a better understanding than civilians that were not related to ninja, the never understood complety. They never understood the secretivity, the dedication or the sometimes horrors of the life of the shinobi. That was why Ino was so much closer with her father...it not like she was a daddy's girl or anything...right?

As the family of three neared the path that would lead then to the Nara's house, Ino felt a wave of memories wash over her. She had been going to the Nara's house her whole life, as well as the Akimichi's since their familys were all best friends and she had known Shikamaru and Chouji since she was born. Looking to her left, she saw the slightly risen grassy hill spot infront of the house where she and Shikamaru and Chouji would play when they were little. 'Heh now all it is used for is for lazy boy to watch clouds!' She thought while letting out a small giggle. Her father turned and gave her a curious look. "What are you laughing at princess?"

"Heh, just remembering playing on that hill over there." she replied giving him a bright smile. Her father just smiled back. Maya knocked on the dark wooden door and stood back with the rest of them as they waited. A moment later the door opened to reval the slender dark haired form of Yoshino Nara. "Ah! There you are, come in, come in!" she beckoned and quietly shut the door behind her before leading them to the living room where her husband, Shikaku sat infront of the TV. "Hey Inoichi, Maya, Ino. Have a seat." he said motioning to the cozy looking furniture. Ino's parents sat on the couch, while Ino took the single chair sitting in the corner. "Dinner will be ready in a little bit!" Yoshino said in a pleasent voice and was about to leave to the kitchen when Ino stopped her by asking "Mrs. Nara, is there anything I can do to help?" Yoshino smiled brightly "Oh, no dear,I am fine. Why couldnt I have such a wonderful, helpful child?! All I have are two lazy men who never do anything!" She huffed iritably.

They all chuckled except for Shikaku who said "What? I help out! Yesterday I did the dishes after dinner!" Yoshino's facde darkened. "You only did it AFTER I threatened you with bodily harm." Shikaku shrugged nonchalantly. "I still did it." Inoichi chuckled "You rule this house with an iron fist Yoshino!" She just smiled and winked at Maya, who had to do the same thing with Inoichi. "You know, there actually is something you can do for me Ino!" the Nara matriarch chirped and her face brightened up as she went back to Ino's question. "What would that be?" Ino inquired. "You can go get my son from his room and drag him down here." was her answer. Ino nodded and stood up and walked over to and up the stairs with fluid grace that belonged only to a kunoichi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'That man better be up, or I swear to Kami, I will drag him out of bed and down the stairs' Ino thought as she remembered all the times she and Chouji and sometimes even their sensei Asuma had had to drag Shikamaru out of bed and to the training grounds or Hokages office early in the morning because he was unwilling to get out of bed. As she approched the door she didnt even knock and reached for the handle and opened it to step into the room. Her eyes widened at what they saw.

Her face flushed lightly and her breath caught in her throat. Shikamaru was in the middle of removing his shirt, and Ino could see the lean definition of his muscles as he took it off. The first thought in her head was 'HE HAS A SIX PACK! SINCE WHEN DID HE HAVE A SIX PACK?!' The second was 'HOT DAMN! He. is. FINE.' That thought had Ino mentally reeling. Did she just think he, Shikamaru, the Lazy Boy, and her childhood friend was _HOT_?

"You know, knocking is the polite thing to do." Shikamaru said sarcasticly, snapping Ino out of her stupor as he walked to his dresser and pulled on a shirt, not noticing Ino watching his every move and trying to calm the blush on her face and stop the twitching of her fingers that longed to run down his chest and feel his body. "But of _course_ this _is you_ we are talking about so I guess I should know not to expect much in the form of manners." He said with a smirk. '_Even his smirk is hot! Since when has his smirk been hot?_' she thought as she tried to figure out what was up with her attraction to Shikamaru all of the sudden. "Hello? You there Ino?"

She jumped when she realized shikamaru was waving his hand infront of her face. "Stop that, baka!" She grumbled and scowled at him as he pulled his hand away. "Well sorry, but you were just standing there like a space cadet, what was I supposed to do?" He let out a sigh and Ino was pretty sure she heard him mumble the words 'troublesome woman' under his breath.

She narrowed her eyes then decided to brush it off. Grabbing his arm the blonde was going to drag him out the door and down the stairs, but as soon as she touched him, they both jumped as a strange warm tingle appeared where their skin touched. 'What the hell?' they both thought at the same time. Ino looked at shikamaru and he just raised an eyebrow at her. Huffing she grabbed his sleeve, making sure to avoid skin on skin contact as she dragged him down the stairs.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Dammit slow down woman!" Shikamaru grumped as his teamate dragged him. "Come on Shika! I am hungry!" Ino turned and pouted at him. He felt a slight blush form on his face as he looked at her. He hadnt been paying attention when she first walked into his room, but now that he was looking at her, he realized she looked good, real good...as always. 'Damn...' he thought as he dragged his eyes away from her barely revealed cleavage and smooth shoulders just in time as she looked up at him. "You okay shikamaru? You face is flushed." Ino asked and pressed a small cool hand to his forehead. "I'm fine Ino." he sighed out. "Troublesome". He muttered irritatedly as he thought of her soft hands on his face. He had liked Ino for about two years now. He was good at hiding it and so far the only person that knew was his best friend Chouji...and he intended to keep it that way. 'So troublesome...'

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'Shikamaru is acting weird...although I'm not one to talk with all these weird as hell thoughts running through my head.' Ino thought as she continued dragging her friend down the stairs and into the living room. "Hey there Shikamaru!" Inoichi greeted his friends son, while Maya nodded and smiled at him. "Hey Mr. Yamanaka, Mrs. Yamanaka. How are you?" Shikamaru asked politely as he lowered himself down on the couch next to Ino. Their conversation faded to the background in Ino's head as she became acutely aware of shikamaru sitting next to her. His heat was radiating off of him and onto her. She also noticed a scent that she had always subconciously knew belonged to shikamaru. 'Why am I just noticing all of this now?!' She thought nervously. 'He smells nice...like...cinnimon mixed with something that is distinctly Shikamaru.' She inconspicuosly breathed in his scent as she tried to relax her body next to him. She was so lost in her thoughts she didnt realize that she had been asked a question until Shikamaru nudged her lightly with his shoulder, making her jump. "There you go spacing out again. If it wasnt so troublesome, I would worry." he muttered and leaned back into the couch. "Oh, um...what?" she said smiling sheepishly. They were all looking at her curiously then her mother repeated her question. "Ino, dear, would you mind coming with me to set the dishes on the table for dinner?"

Ino nodded and stood up, casting a quick look at Shikamaru before following her mother into the dining room. As they left the men in the other room Maya turned to her daughter. "Dear, what were you spacing out about over there? Usually you are aware of everything...it was a little strange."

"Oh, nothing mom just tired." she replied with a small smile. Her mother did not look fully convinced, but dropped the subject as they started setting out the dishes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner was pleasant. The food was great and the talk was entertaining. To all but Ino. She was distracted thinking about all her reactions to Shikamaru earlier. 'If I didnt know better, I would think I liked him...HOLY SHIT! I LIKE SHIKAMARU! WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!' Ino had sucked in a sharp breath in her shock, but as she did she choked on her dinner causing her to cough loudly and sharply. Shikamaru who was sitting next to her, handed her her cup of water, which she quickly drained, set down and proceeded to suck in much needed gasps of air. Once she was breathing normal again she looked up and paused. Everyone was staring at her strangely..._again_...'damn' she thought. "Uh, Princess, you okay?" Her father asked, both eyebrows raised. "Heh heh..yeeaaah...just uh b-breathed in wrong." was her genius reply to which she felt like smacking her forehead on the table.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner and all the dishes were done, everyone migrated to the living room to chat and socialize somemore. The parents were talking and tellign stories, laughing and enjoying eachother. Ino and Shikamaru, on the other hand, were sitting quietly and feeling bored as hell. 'This sucks...they have told these stories hundreds of times, dont they ever get bored of them?!' Ino thought exasperatedly, leaning her chin on her hand. All of the sudden she felt a light tug on her sleeve. Looking next to her, she saw Shikamaru gesturing to the back door, to which she nodded and stood up with him and walked across the room and out the door. When they got outside, they sat on the wooden porch and stared at the stars for a few moments. "They have told those stories like a hundred times...you think they would loose the entertainment value after the first few times..." Shikamaru muttered and leaned back on his arms. "Hahaha! I was just thinking the same thing a few minutes ago!" Ino giggled, looking at him and smiling. He turned his head and gave a smirk. When he did, Ino felt her face heating up and quickly turned her head so he couldnt see. Shikamaru frowned. "Ino Are you okay...you have ben acting weird since you got here?" he asked turning his body to face her. "I am fine, no need to do something as troublesome as worrying." she chuckled and looked over at him since her face had turned back to its normal color, Only to have it flare up again as well as Shikamarus face when they saw their noses only inches apart. "Ahh, okay..." he murmured and subtly scooted away a couple of inches. They sat side by side and watched the nightsky for the rest of the time until The yamanaka family had to leave. "Bye Shika!" Ino said and gave him a soft, slightly shy smile as she walked to the door. "Bye Ino." He returned and gave her a crooked smile that had her blushing and scampering through the door and out with her family. Shikamaru let out a chuckle as she left. 'What am I going to do?!' Ino thought to herself and kept that thought all the way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino was walking down the street in the civialian neighborhood where sakura's house was located. She had slept fitfully through out the night and had decided to visit her best friend sakura as soon as it was an acceptable time. So when the clock hit 9:00 she left her home and found herself where she was now. Knocking lightly on the door, Ino waited impatiently, tapping her foot repetitivly. The door opened a few moments later. "Ino? Oh, Hello dear!" Mrs. Haruno said as she realized who it was standing at the door. "Hello Mrs. Haruno. Is Sakura home, I was hoping to talk to her?" Ino implored, biting her lip as she did. She _reeeaally _ needed to talk to her friend. "Yes she is dear! Why dont you go on upstairs. She is in her room." Ino thanked her and walked quickly up the stairs and stopped in the hall infront of Sakuras door. "FOREHEAD!" Ino roared as she stomped into the room, startling her friend who was laying on her bed reading a medical text book. "What the hell Ino-pig! You freaking scared me! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide with suprise. "I need to talk. I am freaking out!" Ino said as she was pacing the floor. "what is it? Whatever it is it's got you worked up." Sakura sighed when her best friend didnt reply, so she stood up and guided Ino to the bed and sat her down then sat down next to her. "Okay, what is wrong?"

"I...I like Shikamaru!" She answered, her vice sounded nervous even to her self. "Wait...you mean...you _like_ _like_ Shikamaru...as in you have a crush on him?!" Sakura gasped. "Yes...I just realized it yesterday when we went over to his families house for dinner. I went up to his room to drag him out, and when I went up there, He was taking off his shirt...did you know he has a _six pack_?" Ino asked, to which Sakuras eyes widened again. "Anyways, he was taking his shirt off, and I was just couldnt stop thinking HOT DAMN, you know and through out dinner I was just so aware of him...Then after dinner our parents were talking and me and him went outside on the deck and talked while watching the stars...I...it was just perfect. And his smile! Aw damn! He is so handsome and while he is lazy, he really is a great guy!" Ino finished her reaccount of last night while sakura sat in stunned silence for a moment. "Damn Ino...uh, has he given any signs of liking you back?" Sakura asked, at a loss for what to do. "No! He hasn't! And the thing is...wh-what if he likes that sand tramp, Temari?! I mean EVERYONE knows she has a thing for him...so he might have a thing for her!" Ino ranted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ino, calm down! Has he ever shown any interest in Temari? No. He always treats her like he does any other friend. He _doesnt_ like her like that" Sakura reached over and hugged her friend to her. "You dont know that..." Ino mumbled against her pink hair friends shoulder. "Well, if you want to get him so bad, then why dont you try flirting with him? It works with all the other guys you have dated?"

"_Because_ forehead, Shikamaru is not just some guy! There is so much more to him than any of the other boys I have dated!" She sighed out and pulled away from Sakura's shoulder, giving her a small smile in thanks. "Phew, Ino, Are you sure you only just started liking him? You sound like a love struck woman." Sakura asked resting her elbows on her knees. "I...now that I think about it...there has always been a little part of me that has thought he was a great guy, and very attractive...damn! I do sound like a love struck fool!" Ino groaned. "Ino, all I can tell you to do is be honest with yourself. Just try flirting lightly while being yourself. Dont try to change into who you think he wants you to be, because if he cant accept you for you, then he doesnt deserve you."

"Thanks Sakura, you know I-" Ino paused when she saw the clock on sakuras bed stand. "9:55...SHIT! I gotta get to the training feild! I am gonna be late!" As Ino ran out the door she heard Sakura laughing behind her, and felt a small tug of a grin settleing on her lips, only to have it fall off at her next thought, 'Dammit, I'm gonna be laaate!" She whined in her head as she ran.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**4 HOURS LATER**

Ino fell on the ground, exhausted after traing for so long. "Wow, Ino! You have gotten good!" Her sensei Asuma praised as he stood panting next to her. "Infact, I bet you could pass the Jounin exams." He said, his cigarette hanging from his lips. "You really think so sensei?" At his nod, she smiled. It would be a great acomplishment, although she wouldnt be the first on her team to become a Jounin, that award fell unto Shikamaru.

"She is definitley Jounin level." She heard the voice come from behind her. Turning around, she saw the Jounin of her thoughts trudging over, his hands in his pockets.  
Ino felt her face blush lightly at his words. She willed the blush down and gave him a bright smile that had his breath catching in his throat, but he quickly grinned back.

Asuma watched on with an eyebrow raised, a small smirk coming to his lips as he watched their reactions to eachother. 'This should be interesting...' he thought, a chuckle passing his lips.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After training Asuma decided to treat them all to barbque at Chouji's favorite restraunte. Sitting down, Ino realized she was seated next to Shikamaru...again. 'Dont act nervous, act calm cool, collected and...aw who am I kidding...I am going to feel like an idiot when this is over...' she grumped inwardly.

As they ate, they chatted about different things, Ino doing her best not to react to shikamaru next to her. She shifted in her seat as she reached forward to grab some barbque from the grill, only to freeze as she shifted back. Her thigh was lined up and pressed against shikamarus. She felt shikamaru stiffen as well. She quickly scooted over back to her original spot, getting a few inches between them. Shikamaru turned his head and glanced down at Ino, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the blush on her fair skinned face. 'Why'd she reactlike that...' Shikamaru let the thought run through his mind, as many other thoughts on the same subject started floating around his head.

'He is so warm.' Was the thought that was floating through Ino's own mind. 'Maybe if I had just stayed like that,he would have too. Hn, it is too late now' she frowned and gave her head a light shake, trying to clear her thoughts. "Hey Ino, are you okay? You have barely eaten anything!" Chouji fretted, because he considered someone not eating to always be a sign of something being wrong. 'Well, in this case he is right.' Ino gave a mental chuckle. "Haha, yeah I am fine, just uh...thinking." She stuttered out, then started setting a few more peices of meat on her plate. "So, what were you thinking about?" Asuma asked, tilting his head to the side and lightly scratched his beard. "Oh, uh, girl...stuff." Chouji and Shikamaru immediatly went back to their food. They did _NOT_ want to hear about girl stuff. She sighed, thinking she had gotten herself out of the spotlight, then she noticed Asuma smirking...'Okay..weird' She thought, then nearly choked when she realized Asuma was gesturing to Shikamaru with his eyes, then raising and lowering his eyebrows teasingly at her. She felt the blood draining from her face. 'Nononono! HE _knows_! How the hell does he know? Is he gonna tell shikamaru?!' As if reading her thoughts, Asuma shook his head, and subtly motioned with his hands for her to calm down. She narrowed her eyes at him and huffed. As long as he didnt tell, or tease her about it, she guessed she was okay with him knowing, after all, he was like a second father to her...not that she would want her real father to know either. Sighing again, Shikamaru's favorite word floated through her mind. 'Troublesome'

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**2:30 AM**

'_Tap tap tap' _ "Hmmmm.." Ino moaned as she was woken from her dreams for a reason she didnt know. '_Tap tap tap' _ She sat up instantly. 'Dammit! Someone is at my window...pleeeaase dont let this be a summons for a mission!' She begged in her mind as she scooted off her bed and pulled on a robe then puttered over to the window. Pulling back her curtains, she was suprised to see Shikamaru. Opening it up, she let him step inside. "Shikamaru, what is it? Do we have a mission?" Shikamaru straightened up then said "No, no mission. The thing is me and Chouji went to eat out for dinner and he ate too much and made himself sick. So we were wondering if you would come to his house to help him out a bit?" Shikamaru asked as he slouched his shoulders and back into their usual position. The blonde sighed "That baka, he knows better than this!" She grumped as she went over to her desk and pulled out a few small jars and vials and held them, making sure to hand a couple to Shikamaru. "Come on, lets go." She sighed as she walked over to the window and leapt out and gracefully landed with a small thump and Shikamaru only seconds behind.

"Chouji, why do you do this to yourself, you know your limits when it comes to food, so why dont you stick to them?" Ino grumped as she gave him a pill and put a few drops from a vial into the cup of water on his bed stand. She placed her hands over his stomach and they started glowing slightly. "Sorry Ino, I just-Augh!" he gasped at the pain in his gut. "Hold on, you will feel better in a second." she soothed and smiled lightly when she noticed Chouji's pain filled face smoothing out a moment later. "There you go, big guy. Feel better now?"

"Yeah, thank you Ino, Your a lifesaver!" Chouji said with a releived smile. "Haha, glad to help, but dont do this again Chouji, cause if you do...well lets just say your stomach wont be the only thing hurting..." Ino trailed off dangerously. Chouji chuckled nervously, "R-right."

"Okay, here" Ino said handing Chouji a different small vial than the first. "Put a couple drops of this in your drink every morning for two days and it will help your stomach while it is still sensitive, and that is all...I think I am going home, see you guys tomorrow!" and Ino climbed out the window and jumped onto the soft grass after they said goodbye to her. She was about to leave when she heard another almost silent thump behind her that had her whipping her head around. "Shika, you scared me!"

"Sorry, I just figured I would walk you home, since it is dark and all." He muttered, lightly gesturing at the dark around them. "I can take care of myself you know." Ino pouted, even though inside she was giddy. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. "I know you can you troublesome woman, but I would feel better if I went with you." Ino smiled lightly. "Okay, thanks Shika!" Shikamaru just gave her a small crooked grin that set Ino's pulse racing. "Uh, could you carry a couple of these again?" Ino asked, holding out some medicine congtainers to him, to which he took and they set off for The Yamanaka household.

The walk back was in a comfortable silence, both having thoughts on their minds. When they got to Ino's house they both sent chakra to their feet and scaled the wall and slipped through the window that Ino had left open to her room. Setting down the medicine, Ino set to orginizing it all again, while Shikamaru just sat on her bed, watching her. After she had gotten everything back into its rightful place, she slipped out of her robe, revealing her tiny purple tanktop and her short shorts underneath. She turned around and froze when she noticed Shikamarus gaze on her. She noticed his eyes roaming over her, first her legs, then going up to her waist and chest, neck, lips then his eyes met hers. She gulped, in the light of the lamp, she could see his already dark eyes darkenng even more. "Sh-shika? You okay?" he seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and lightly shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, just thinking." he murmered and flopped back onto her bed. 'Oh. My. Kami. Shikamaru is in my room...laying on my bed!' Ino inwardly spazzed. Getting ahold of herself, she walked over to her bed and sat on the end of it, folding her legs together comfortably. "You sure look cozy." She teased, lightly smacking his leg. "What can I say, your bed is comfy. I might just have to steal it." he teased back looking at her from one half opened eye.

Ino gasped in mock horror. "No! Not my bed, anything but that!" Shikamaru slowly opened both eyes and sat up on his elbows and looked at her. "Anything...?" he trailed off letting Ino draw what ever insinuation she wanted from that. She blushed brightly. "Wh-what?" her eyes were wide as Shikamaru sat up, and shifted towards her. She gulped, "Shika, wh-what are you-" she was cut off when she felt his breath ghosting over her lips, then he lightly brushed his lips to hers, causing her to freeze. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, then lowered his lips to hers again and kissed her gently. His kiss quickly thawed Ino out of her frozen state. She responded to his kiss hesitently at first, then she started kissing him harder and more passionantly. Shikamaru slid his tongue out and brushed it over hers. "Mmmm" she moaned, puling him closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. He sucked on her tongue drawing out another moan from her. He carefully lowered her down on the bed and settled down against her, while moving his lips to her jaw then neck and nipping at them lightly. "Ah! Shika!" She gasped out, tugging his hair. He let out a soft growl, and started sucking on her neck, making sure to leave a mark. Ino slowly ran her hand under his shirt and up his back, lightly scraping her nails along as she did. Shikamaru gasped against her neck as she ran her hands all along his back and shoulders. He resumed kissing her neck, then trailed his tongue down to her collar bone and bit it. "Ahhh!" Ino cried lightly, that cry soon turning into a heavy moan.

Ino then pulled him back up to her lips and kissed him passionately. She felt her insides heating up quickly, she had never felt this way before. And she loved it. "Oooooh!" She gasped as shikamaru brushed his finger over her nipple. She felt him smile into their kiss at her moan. She then felt the bulge in his pants, causing her to blush. Experimentaly, she rolled her hips against his. "Ahh!" Shikamaru gasped, then lowered his head against her shoulder and she could hear his ragged breathing in her ear, not that she was much better. That move she just pulled had sent a white hot flame of pleasure to her core, so she did it again, harder. "Kami Ino..." Shikamaru moaned into her ear, bucking his hips against hers. Ino hissed from the wonderful pressure of his manhood against her clothed sex. "Shika, shikaaa!" She gasped out as he ground himself against her repetitivley. "Ino, oh kami, Ino!" He sucked her lip between his and pulled it with his teeth. They kissed passionately as their tongues battled for dominance in their mouths, which he won.

Shikamaru pulled back and they both took in deep, much neded breaths. "W-what was that f-for?" Ino panted out, still running her fingers through Shikamarus hair, which was now released from his ponytail. He just smirked and pecked her on the lips. "Because I have been wanting to do that for a long time now, and it was getting too troublesome to hold myself back." Ino raised an eyebrow then giggled. "Well, I am glad you did." she whispered shyly. It was Shikamarus turn to raise an eyebrow. "You are, are you? And why would that be?" he asked teasingly. Ino blushed and looked away. Shikamaru just leaned down and whispered in her ear, " I know why I did it, because I like you Ino...alot..."he trailed off and sat up. Ino was staring at him eyes wide and her mouth parted in a delicate 'o'. He just sat there staring into her eyes, waiting for some sort of reply.

"I...I like you too, Shika." She murmered, giving him a shy smile, to which he smile gently back to. "Good." He said softly. "Sooo...does this make you my boyfriend?" She questioned, biting her lip. "Hmm, yes I beleive it does." He chuckled and lowered his lips to hers once more for a sweet gentle kiss.

"Ino, I have to go home, but I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked as he sat up and shifted off the bed. "Yup!" She chirped and walked him over to the window. "Oh and Shikamaru?" She said, and he turned around. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her level and pressed her lips to his quickly then pulled back. "See ya" She giggled, He just smirked and jumped out the window.

"Eeeeee!" She squealed and jumped on her bed and hugged her pillow to her with the biggest smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Ino squinted her eyes, slowly cracking them open only to slam them shut again when the sunlight shined against them. Trying again, she got better results this time as she was able to open them completely and keep them open. All the sudden she bolted up right. 'Oh. My. KAMI!' she squealed in her head. "Was last night real? Or was it a dream? Please, Pleeeeaaase let it be real!" She whispered franticly to herself. Looking around her room, she tried to find something to show it happened. She found nothing. "Dammit!" She growled out angrily. "Stupid, stupid brain! Making me dream that. Getting my hopes up! Dammmmmit!" She muttered crossly as she made her way to her vanity across the room. Picking up her brush, she ran it through her golden locks, only to freeze. There. On her neck...was a hickey. "I-it wasnt a dream...IT WASNT A DREAM!" She sang out, as she started brushing her hair again, humming happily as she thought about Shikamaru and how he was her boyfriend now. "Eeeee!" She squealed, doing a little happy dance with her feet. She started singing as she was dancing around her room.

_"Maybe I need some rehab, _

_or maybe just need some sleep,_

_I got a sick obsession,_

_Im seeing it in my dreams,_

_im looking down every ally_

_im making those desperate calls,_

_im staying up all night hopin,_

_hitting my head against the wall,_

_What you got boy,_

_is hard to find,_

_i think about,_

_it all the time,_

_im all strung out, my heart is fried,_

_i just cant get you,_

_off my mind,_

_because your love, your love, your love is my drug,_

_your love your love your love_

_i said your love your love your love is my drug,_

_your love your love your love_

_wont listen to any advice,_

_momma's telling me i should think twice,_

_but left to my own devices, _

_i'm addicted its a crises._

_my friends think i've gone crazy,_

_my judgements getten kinda hazy, _

_my sneeze is gonna be affected, _

_if I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead._

_What you got boy, _

_is hard to find,_

_I think about it all the time-"_

"Someone is in a good mood this morning." came the deep voice of her father as he stood in the doorway. Ino froze. "Ooooh! Good morning daddy!" Ino chirped as she subtly moved her long hair to cascade over her shoulder and cover where she knew her hickey was. "Did you have a nice sleep then?" He chuckled out. "Hmm, Yep I certainly did!" Inoichi smiled at his daughter. "Well why dont you get dressed, we are going to the Nara's for breakfast. The Akimichi's will be there this time." Ino's heart jumped, and a big smile found its way onto her face. "Okey-dokey daddy! Ill be down in a minute!" Inoichi left te room shaking his head amusedly. That girl was something else.

"Okay, lets see." Ino murmmerd as she dug through her closet for the perfect outfit. "No. No. No...wait, why the hell is this even in here?! Its hiddeous! No. No. AHA!" She cried in triumph as she pulled out a deep purple , mid thigh length skirt, a lavender short sleeved shirt that showed her shoulders and a thin white scarf to go around her neck and finally a pair of lavender slip on shoes that had a very low heel. Walking over to her vanity again, she applied some eyeliner, eyeshadow and lipgloss, then slipped on a few silver bangle braceletts and some medium sized hoop earings. She started pulling her hair into its usual high ponytail, but then thought better of it as she saw her neck again, and decided to leave it down. 'Damn it Shikamaru! You asshole! Leaving this mark on me!' she ranted in her head, 'but I suppose it was worth it!' she laughed outloud and smiled goofily at herself in the mirror. After tucking a few weapons in her clothes, she skipped out the door and down the stairs.

"Good morning mother dearest!" She chirped when she saw her mom sitting on the couch with her father, waiting for her. Maya raised an eyebrow. "Your father wasnt exagerating when he said you were in a good mood this morning." Ino just shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They arrived at the Nara household after the usual ten minute walk and knocked lightly on the door once again and stood back. This time Shikaku answered the door. "Ah, hey guys, come on in. Chouza and his family are already here."

They stepped inside and made their way to the living room where every one was sitting. They all started greeting eachother and sitting down when Yoshino came into the room from the kitchen. "Ah! Good morning everyone!" She smiled "Breakfast will be ready in a little bit. How is everybody?" their were different replies, all saying that they were doing fine, when Inoichi spoke up. "Yeah, we are doing great. Especially Ino. She's normally not a morning person, but this morning she was up and getting ready, and even singing and dancing around her room. She said she had a good sleep." Eveyone looked at Ino and she just blushed and smiled. Shikamaru, who was sitting next to her, just smirked, knowing the real reason she was in such a good mood. "Well thats good dear," Miki, who was Chouji's mother laughed out. Yoshino was laughing to as she made her way back to the kitchen with the other women except for Ino following her. Ino turned and looked at Shikamaru, only to glare when she realized he was trying to hold down a laugh. "You think something is funny, huh?" she growled at him. "No, just got a...uh t-tickle in my throat." he stuttered out, not wanting to get beat up. 'Damn, she is my girlfriend now and she still acts like she will kill me within a moments notice...troublesome...' he inwardly grumped, only to get a small smile on his face when Ino inconspicuously set her hand next to his on the couch and laced two of her fingers in his.

After about 10 minutes of talking, everyone was called in for breakfast. "Ooh! Pancakes!" Chouji said happily as he sat down and started piling his plate. Ino sat next to him with Shikamaru on her other side. "Dont you dare forget our talk last night." She whispered to her pleasantly plump friend, with a dangerous smile on her lips. "O-of course not Ino!" He stuttered and retreated his hand from grabbing more pancakes.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After breakfast, Ino Chouji and Shikamaru went up stairs to the latters room. Chouji sat on the desk chair, and Shikamaru sat on the edge of his bed, as Ino had collapsed on it and taken up most of the room. "Oooo that was a lot of food!" she groaned as she rubbed her stomach. "Why dont you take your own advice and stick with your own food limits?" Shikamaru teased, quickly scooting out of the way of her kick. "Hush up Shika." she pouted out, then paused and gave him a meaningful look and gestured with her eyes to Chouji. Shikamaru sighed.

"Uh hey Chouji...um...me and Ino...Well...she is my girlfriend...as of last night." he muttered with a very light blush on his cheeks. "...wait...WHAT?" Chouji shouted. "Shhhh!" Ino hissed. "You mean you finally got her after all that time of liking her?" Chouji asked, quieter this time. "Hmmm? How long has he liked me?" Ino asked tilting her head as she looked at Shikamaru. "Oh for about-" Chouji was cut off when a pillow smacked him in his face. "Shut it, Chouji." Shikamaru said with narrowed eyes. "Comeon Shika, You can tell me!" Ino said as she sidled up to him, giving him her puppy dog eyes and lightly tugging his sleeve. Shikamaru looked at her then quickly looked away. "..." He muttered. "What, I didnt hear you?" Ino prodded. "Two years." He said while staring at the ceiling. Ino froze. "T-two years? thats a long time...and here I thought you had a thing for thart sand tramp Temari." She mummbled making the two men in the room stare at her with suprised looks on their faces. "Sand tramp?" Chouji said in a 'wtf' kinda way. "Um, me and Temari have always just been friends Ino, thats all we feel for eachother." Shikamaru replied, scratching the back of his neck.

Ino stared at him with a look that made Konoha's resident genius feel incredibly stupid. "What?!" he asked, not liking that look. "Even if you dont have a thing for her, The bitch has a thing for you. Has for quite a while." Ino grumped out. "Okay, Ino what is wrong with you? I thought you and Temari were cool with eachother?" Shikamaru asked. "Hmmf" Ino huffed out. Shikamaru just looked confused. "Oooh I see now!" Chouji exclaimed, a smirk coming ont his face. They both looked at him. Ino, a glare. And Shikamaru, questioning. "You see, Ino see's Temari as another female trying to move in on her territory, which in this case, is _you, _Shikamaru!" Chouji said with a nod. "...seriously?" Shikamaru sweatdropped. Ino just blushed heavily and looked away with narrowed eyes. "Is that how you feel Ino?" Shikamaru asked calmly. Ino peeked around her shoulder and gave a quick nod, then ducked her head again. Shikamaru promptly burst out laughing, Chouji following after. Afew moments later they were both on the floor clutching their heads from the pain.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Downstairs, everyone stopped talking when they heard to loud thumps and a few moments later Ino came stomping down the stairs, fuming, with Shikamaru and Chouji trailing after her holding theri heads and apoligising repeatedly. The two guys followed Ino out the back door and their voices faded when the door shut behind them. "Uhhh..." Inoichi said, and everyone looked at eachother curiously. "I dont even want to know." Yoshino said as she closed her eyes and delicatly sipped her tea, Miki and Maya doing the same. Inoichi, Chouza and Shikaku just sat there, staring at the door.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ino, come on! We said we were sorry, we shouldnt have laughed at your feelings!" Shikamaru said as he and Chouji followed Ino out to the porch. All the sudden Ino stopped, then sighed. "Fine...I forgive you two. But if you do it again, dont expect to be able to walk for a while." She growled out, while both boys slowly crossed their legs.

Shikamaru walked over to where the blonde was leaning against a wooden beam that was supporting the roof over the porch. He gently turned her towards him and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Ino stiffened for a second from suprise, then leaned against his chest and wrapped her arms around him as well. She smiled as she subtly took in his scent. "Ino, you dont have to worry about anything happening with Temari. We are just friends, and while she apparently has some feelings for me, I dont have any feelings of love or attraction to her." he said into her hair. Ino looked up at him and smiled gently. Shikamaru lowered his head down to her height and softly pressed his lips to hers. Ino kissed him back and deepened the kiss. Shikamaru pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips asking for entrance, which she instantly granted. Their tongues brushed against eachother and Ino let out a soft moan. "Uhhh...Yeah, guys...I am still here ya know!" Chouji called out, blushing brightly. The couple pulled apart, and both blushed as well. "Sorry man..." shikamaru mummbled then chuckled lightly at Chouji's face. Ino just giggled as she leaned against the brunette. "This is gonna take some time to get used to..." chouji said laughingly. Ino and Shikamaru just smiled. suddenly Chouji cocked his head towards the door. "Hey if you dont want everyone knowing that you two are together yet, you might want to stop holding on eachother, cause I can hear footsteps coming to the door." The two quickly pulled apart and moved a respectful distance away just as the door opened and Inoichi, Shikaku and Chouza stepped out.

"Hey guys. Uhhh, what was all that about?" Chouza asked, his eyes curious. Their three kids looked at eachother, then Ino said "These two were..uhh..." Ino looked at her two friends for some help. Shikamaru sighed then said nonchalontly, "Chouji told a blonde joke and I laughed and Ino got pissed." The fathers looked at eachother then at Chouji and Ino, who quickly nodded in agreement. Inoichi frowned, he hated blonde jokes. Chouza and Shikaku on the other hand loved them, if only because they annoyed their blonde friend. "So what was the joke?" Shikaku asked. "Huh?" Ino said. Chouza raised an eyebrow "The blonde joke, what was it?" The second generation shika-ino-cho group froze.

Chouji chuckled then said the first one that came to mind, "Well there were three people flying on a plane. The first was eating an apple and said, 'this apple is horrible!' and threw it out the window. The second person was eating a lemon and said 'this lemon is to sour!' and threw it out the window. The third person had a grenade and pulled the pin and threw it out the window for no reason. A bit later they landed and were walking when they came upn a crying boy. 'What is wrong little boy?' they said and the little boy replied 'an apple fell from the sky and hit my puppy on the head and killed it!' They looked at eachother and quickly walked away. They soon came upon a little girl who was crying. 'What is wrong little girl?' they asked and she replied 'a lemon fell from the sky and hit my kitten on the head and killed it!' They once again looked at eachother and walked away. They soon came across a blonde who was laughing. 'what is so funny miss?' they asked and she replied 'I farted and then the building behind me blew up!'" Chouji laughed as he finished his joke. Ino was fuming, and Shikamaru just facepalmed. "Bwahahahaha!" Chouza laughed with his son, while Inoichi fumed with his daughter and Shikaku just stared at them like they were idiots with his son.

A few moments later, they all went back inside, Chouza still chuckling. "We are going back upstairs." Shikamaru said in a monotone, shaking his head still also, as they were already climbing the stairs.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Once they were upstairs Ino rounded on Chouji. "That was the stupidest, most IDIOTIC, dumbest most infuriating and DISRESPECTFUL and-" shikamaru had placed his hand over her mouth to make her shut up. "It worked didnt it? Or would you rather have had them know the real reason you were pissed?" Ino sighed and Chouji eased out of his wholebody cringe when he saw she was calmed down. "Speaking of pissed..." Ino said as she turned to face Shikamaru who was standing next to Chouji. "What did I do this time" He sighed, as he was used to her fussing and scolding himself and Chouji all the time. "You left this on my neck last night and my dad almost saw it this morning!" Ino said irritatedly and pulled her hair back revealing the bright red hickey on her pale slender neck. Shikamaru and Chouji's eyes widened.

"Wh-what did you two _**do**_ last night" Chouji asked as if he didnt want the answer and really did at the same time. The couple blushed at the insinuation. "Oh, KAMI! You did _**IT**_?" He gasped out in horror, "You have only been dating one day and you went and-" He was cut off by Shikamaru raising his voice. "No, Chouji. We did not do it. We just, uh, kissed and stuff" he mummbled out the last part, while Ino nodded vigorously. "Oh..ooh THANK KAMI!" Chouji groaned as he leaned his back against the wall.

"Some one is being over dramatic." Ino said sarcasticly. Chouji promptly stood up and walked quickly over to his blonde sister figure. "Hmm..." he mummbled. "What?" Ino asked, then got an annoyed look on her face as Chouji poked at her lovebite on her neck. "Wow, Shikamaru, you sure left your mark on her. Did you do this to mark your territory?"

"What the hell is with you and this territory talk?" Shikamaru sighed out. Ino smacked Chouji's hand away when he tried to poke it again. "Stop it you baka!" she growled, and Chouji laughed at her reaction. All the sudden they heard a call. "Ino, Chouji, your parents are leaving!" Yoshino called up the stairs. "Oh, Just when things were getting interesting!" Chouji teased. "Shut up, you idiot!" Ino muttered. The other man in the room just sighed. Ino walked over to Shikamaru. "Bye Shika." She said softly, then closed her eyes and tilted her head up. Shikamaru, smirked and leaned down and brushed his lips to hers. The blonde threaded her fingers into Shikamarus hair and pulled out the hair tie. He pulled back and leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lovebite then scraped his teeth across it. "Ahh!" Ino gasped as she felt her body reacting to Shikamaru's minstrations. "Come ON guys! _Seriously _I am _**right here**_!" Chouji grumbled "This is so weird..." he said as he walked passed them and waited outside the door. "Bye Ino." He pressed his lips to hers then trailed down to the hickey on her neck. "You might wanna cover that up" he said with a satisfied smirk. "Your such a guy!" Ino giggled and brushed her hair over her neck, and then all three of them walked downstairs.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	4. Chapter 4

Ino was sitting behind the counter at her families flower shop, flipping through a magazine that really held nothing of interest for her, as she had read it many, many times. 'Today is a slow buissenus day' she thought, idly flipping the sleek page of the magazine. '_Ding_' She sat up straight and put on her polite smile. "Good afternoon! Welcome to the Yamanaka flowershop, just let me know if there is anything I can do for-" she stopped when she saw who it was. "Oh, its just you forehead. How ya doing?" Ino asked, giving her friend a happy smile. "Oh, I am fine Ino-pig, I was just woried about you, since you were so upset last time we talked...but you seem okay right now. Anything I should know about?" Sakura asked, leaning against the counter, giving her best friend an inquiring look.

"Oooh, nothing really. Except that I got a boyfriend!" Ino squealed out. "You got him!? You got Shikamaru?!" Sakura asked, green eyes widening at Ino's nod. "Yesterday you were going on about it like you would never get him! What happened?" the pinkette demanded enthusiasticly. "Well, Last night Shikamaru came to my room to bring me to Chouji's house, he had eaten himself sick again. And Shikamaru walked me back and helped me carry my things. When we got to my house we climbed back up to my bedroom window and he went and lay down on my bed while I put all my stuff away. And all I could think was 'shikamaru is in my room and laying on my bed...OH. MY. KAMI!' Then I took off my robe and when I turned around I realized he was _checking me out!_" Sakura leaned forward, completely into the story. Ino took in a gasp of air so she could keep talking. "Then I was like 'are you okay shikamaru?' and he was like 'yeah' so I sat down on the edge of the bed and was like 'you sure look cozy' or something like that and he was like 'yeah I might just have to steal your bed.' And I said 'No, anything but the bed!' The nhe sits up and looks up at me and says 'anything?' and I was like 'what!?' Then he leans over and kissed me! We actually made out for a while and no, we didnt have sex!" Ino added when she saw sakuras nervous look. "Anyway, there was kissing, rubbing and stuff like that...I never felt so good in my whole life than I did in that moment with Shikamaru. Then this morning we went over to his house for breakfast with chouji's family as well. We told chouji and he was suprised. Did you know Shikamaru has liked me for _two whole years?_"

Ino was out of breath after telling her story. Sakura was in shock. "Wow, Ino! I am so happy for you! This is great! What do you guys parents think?" Ino smiled sheepishly, "Uh, well they dont know." Sakura frowned. "Why havent you told them?" Ino huffed. "Because we have only been together one day. We will tell them eventually, just when we are ready for them to know."

"Oh and guess what that jerk did last night also?" Ino grumbled. "What?" her friend asked. "This!" Ino pouted as she pulled back her hair from her neck. "Daaamn." Sakura murmered when she saw the mark. "I was wondering why you were wearing your hair down, usually you dont. Heh heh" Sakura laughed at the end. "Its not funny! My dad almost saw it this morning!" Sakura just laughed even harder. "Bitch." Ino muttered. Sakura smirked at her "No need to go and call me names, come on Ino, its funny!" she paused, "Hey, did you ever think to use your medical ninjutsu to heal it?" Ino's eyes widened "Why the hell didnt I think of that?!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**2 weeks later**

Ino was smiling as she made her way to the Nara household. She and Shikamaru had been dating for two weeks now, and they were both very happy with their situation. So far the only people who knew were Chouji and Sakura, and the young couple were trying to decide when they wanted to come out and announce their relationship to their family and other friends. "Well, that line of thoughts can wait for later" she said to herself, with a smile.

She and Shikamaru had taken to getting together when their parents were out of the house. They would go over to whichever house was currently unoccupied and watch movies and talk, which was more of Ino talking and Shikamaru listening and commenting occasionally, and Ino's favorite, snuggling. Shikamaru could be suprisingly snuggly and affectionate, which suprised Ino, but she loved it. They would also go out on dates, inconspicuosly ofcourse, but dates all the same.

As she got to her boyfriends house she knocked three quick raps on the door and stood back, waiting. A moment later the door opened and she saw man of her thoughts standing there and smiling at her. "Hey, come on in." he said as he gently pulled her in and shut the door behind them. "Hey Shika!" Ino chirped and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips against his for a quick kiss. Shikamaru kissed her back then pulled away smiling. "How are you doing?" he asked as he pulled her up the stairs to his room. "Oh, good, fortunantley the flower shop wasnt very busy today so mom let me off early. And I am with you, so it is an even better day now!" Ino said smiling brightly. Shikamaru, just rolled his eyes and smirked. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked when they reached his room. "I think I want a relaxing day. Sitting around and doing nothing."

"Sounds good to me." he said in his normal monotone voice. "Of course it sounds good to you! Your lazy-boy!" Ino giggled out. Shikamaru just scoffed teasingly. Shikamaru went and collapsed onto his bed and threw an arm over his eyes. Ino shook her head, then walked over and snuggled up beside him. "Mmm, your warm." She mummbled as she laid her arm over his torso and rested her head against his chest. "Hn." was the reply she got. Pursing her lips she tried to think of something that would get his attention on her. 'Aha' she thought as a smirk made its way on her face.

She scooted up slightly and leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his throat. He jumped slightly and moved his arm off his face and raised an eyebrow at her curiously. She just smiled and leaned in and nipped along his jawline. Shikamaru shifted so he was leaning over her. He sought out her lips and pressed his against hers and their lips moved back and forth along eachothers. Shikamaru prodded her lips with his tongue, then slipped it in when she opened hers. "Mmmm" she moaned as his tongue tangled with hers. She moved her lips from his and started kissing down his jaw to his neck, then his collar bone where she nipped sharply. "Unn!" shikamaru grunted in pleasure and sighed gently when she soothingly licked the spot. Ino slowly slipped her hands under his shirt and ran them across his well defined chest, she scraped her nails lightly across his stomach, smiling when she felt his muscles ripple from her touch. Slowly she slipped a finger under his pants waistline and felt him stiffen. Sliding it along the waistline she slowly streched it back and then let it snap back into place. Shikamaru let out a hiss at the pleasure-pain feeling. "Hmmm" Ino hummed amused. Shikamaru frowned slightly, then smirked deviously and decided to get even. He moved his hand under her own shirt, and teasingly ran his fingers up her stomach to her bra. He softly rubbed his thumb over her clothed nipple and smiled when she let out a hum of pleasure. Slowly, he started slipping his hand under her bra. Ino stiffened. They had never gone this far before. "Its okay, everythings fine" he murmred lovingly in her ear and placed a quick kiss on her nose and pressed his lips to hers again. His hand moved under he bra again and brushed over her nipple again. At her soft sound of approval, he gently tweaked it. "Ooh" Ino cooed at the feeling. Shikamaru pulled his hand away and chuckled at her whine of displeasure. He grasped the edge of her shirt and pulled it up to under her braline. Looking at the petite woman underneath him, he waited for a sign that he could go on. She nervously nodded and lifted her arms. He slipped it off of her and stared at her newly revealed form. She was wearing a dark purple bra that had sheer black lace sewn over the purple. His eyes drank in her form, all the way from her only slightly revealed breasts to her firm yet soft stomach and down to her covered hips.

Ino was getting self consious with his staring and moved her arms over her chest. Shikamaru shook his head at this action. "Ino, dont hide from me, you are beautiful. Perfect." he whispered to her. She moved her arms from her chest and smiled softly at him. He really was an amazing guy. Shikamaru smiled back at her then placed a kiss on her belly button. "Oh!" she gasped in suprise. He looked up at her eyes and smirked, then continued his minstrations. He pulled her thigh up around his waist and pressed his hardened manhood against her heated center then kissed all around her stomach, leaving small lovebites every so often. When he got to her skirtline Ino sucked in a sharp breath. He ran his tongue along her waist and she moaned at the feeling. Slowly, Shikamaru trailed his tongue wetly up her torso, and paused when he reached the tops of her covered breasts. He placed light kisses over them and then raised his lips to her throat, sucking heavily, leaving a large mark that he continued to make darker by nipping and sucking some more. "Aah...ooohhh..Mmmm" Ino was moaning and gasping heavily as he kissed and sucked her neck and rubbed her inner thigh with his thumb. She ran her fingers through his hair, as his hair tie had come out quite a while ago. She gave a light tug and shikamaru let out a groan and started kissing under her ear. "Oh Shika, mmmm!" She murmmerd loudly.

"What the _hell_?!" came a shocked voice, that had Ino and Shikamaru whiping their heads around. At the door was standing a very shocked Shikaku. "Dad!" Shikamaru winced, and sat up off of Ino, who was sitting up now as well with Shikamaru's sheet covering her chest. They were both panting heavily and looked very disshevled. "What the hell is going on here?!" Shikaku asked, eyes wide. "Uhh..." was Shikamaru's genius reply. "Were you two about to..." he trailed off. "What? Oh! No, no! We wern't!" the young Nara exclaimed while shaking his head. "What are you doing back...you were supposed to be gone for another..." shikamaru glanced at the clock, "...hour?"

Shikaku frowned "Well it sure looks like you were! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He stated, ignoring his sons question. "You...I...ugh. Get up. And Ino, get dressed. You better be dowstairs in two minutes, you hear me? I am going dowstairs...Damn, your mother is going to have a fit..." Shikaku growled out as he walked quickly out of the room. "Fuck!" Shikamaru said angrily. "Oh my kami!" Ino cried out softly as she slipped out of bed and put her shirt back on. "Shika, I am so sorry, This is my fault! If I hadnt gotten us started then-" She was cut off my Shikamaru pulling her to him gently. "It is not your fault Ino. They came home early...it couldnt be helped." he sighed out. "Come on, lets go get this troublesome thing over with." Ino kissed him softly, "You dont think they will try to make us break up, do you? Because I will not let that happen!" She said determinedly. "I doubt it, dont worry." He muttered as they made their way downstairs quickly and nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey every one! This**

* * *

** is btalover! I just want to thank you for reading my fic so far and all of the nice reviews I got! I was honestly a little nervous about posting it! Anyways, I have one more chapter written after this so i will update that soon, and I will write more later but after this I will not be able to update often because right now I am at my Dads and he has internet, but when I stay with my mom, she does not...BUT! I will Update when ever I can! Please leave more reviews and enjoy the story!**

* * *

The young couple were only half way down the stairs when they heard Yoshino's exclamation of "WHAT?!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed out and Ino bit her lip worriedly. When they got to the bottom, Shikamaru's parents were standing in the center of the living room, arms crossed and stern looks on their faces. 'Shiiit!' Ino thought while praying to Kami it wouldnt go to bad. "What were you two doing up there?!" The female Nara ground out through her teeth. Neither of them answered. "Boy, your mother asked you a question." Shikaku said in a stern, quiet tone. Shikamaru sighed, "...we were kissing." He mumbled out. Ino's face was red as a tomato and she leaned closer to Shikamaru. "Your father said that you had her shirt off." Yoshino stated lowly, "That doesnt sound like just kissing to me. He also said you two were in a very intimate position." Shikamaru closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders even more. "Ino!" his mother growled out, focusing her attention on the young Yamanaka now. "Yes ma'am...?" she answered timidly. "Were you two going to sleep together?"

"No mom, we were not." Shikamaru said tiredly in place of Ino. "I asked Ino, Shikamaru. "

"Were you to just experimenting? Just fooling around? Tell me what was going through you twos heads!?" Yoshino hissed. "We were kissing and...well you know...just...ahh!" Shikamaru sighed exasperatedly. "Dont you act so put out boy! What you were doing up there was innapropriate." Shikaku scolded while shaking his head. "Dad, all I was doing was kissing my girlfriend, okay!" Shikamaru said, his voice getting lower with irritation. "...Girlfriend?" Yoshino asked, looking up from where she had placed her head in her hand. "Yes. Ino is my girlfriend. We were not just fooling around." He muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Since when?" His father asked, surely he would have noticed if his only child was in a relationship, right? "Since two weeks ago." was Shikamaru's clipped answer. "Why didnt you tell us?" his mother asked, her voice softer and filled with suprise. "We just wanted to keep it to our selves for now. The only people who know are Sakura and Chouji..." Ino said quickly, not wanting Yoshino to start yelling again. Shikamaru's parents were quiet, still suprised. "Well...uh, we are going to have to tell your parents Ino." Yoshino said, her voice calmer than before. "...damn" Ino muttered, slumping her head down in defeat. The other woman chuckled lightly. "You know if you tell her dad he will kill me, right?" Shikamaru said, a blank look on his face. Shikaku smirked, his eyes squinting in amusment. "Oh kami...daddy woulnt really hurt you would he?!" Ino said, her voice sounding slightly scared. "I was kidding Ino, he probably will just yell at me and threaten me and all that good stuff. But in worst case scenario, I'll bolt." Shikamaru said, with a wry grin on his face. "But, but daddy wont hurt you...I...he..!" Ino stuttered out. "Ino, calm down, I'll be fine, its not that big of a deal." He said gently, trying to calm his girlfriend.

His parents were watching them while they talked, and were suprised at how upset Ino got at the thought of their son getting hurt. They were even more suprised at how gentle Shikamaru sounded when he talked to her. Usually he was slightly gruff and exasperated like his father. "Well anyways, just...just keep it PG, okay?" Shikaku grumbled out, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Sure sure." Shikamaru said in his usual bored voice. In the next moment, Yoshino pounced. "So Ino, is my son treating you good?" Shikamaru and Ino blanched at the sudden change in emotions from his mother. "Um...yes, he is." Ino answered a half smile appearing on her face. "Now that you are his girlfriend, it is your job to keep him in line." Yoshino said, giving a nod of her head. "Hahaha, I've been doing that since we were little Mrs. Nara." Ino chuckled out, bumping Shikamaru with her shoulder. "Tch" was the only reply she got from him. "Oh, come on Shika, where would you and Chouji be with out me?" She said teasingly as she flipped her hair. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes with a light smile on his face. "We'd probably have more money, cuz we werent spending it o buy you clothes or whatever else you insist on us buying for you." Ino gasped. "Shikamaru Nara! I _need_ that stuff in order to look better than forehead girl! She thinks she'll beat me? pshhh," Ino scoffed out. Yoshino just laughed, "Oh, dear, I had forgotten about that rivalry you and the young Haruno have!" Ino smiled and let out a giggle. Shikaku suddenly spoke as he remembered something. "Hey, Shikamaru, that reminded me. That girl, Temari I beleive her name was, arrived yesterday and was asking for you. Figured I would tell you so you could find her and see what she wants." Shikamaru winced and his parents looked confused. "Whats wrong dear?" his mother asked, Shikamaru just turned his head to look at Ino, who was sitting next to him, and his parents followed his gaze. Ino was sitting there, hands clenched and a large frown on her face. "Ino, I-" He was cut off. "Damn! _SEE_ Shikamaru, I told you that sand tramp has feelings for you!"

"Ino, she probably just wants to say hi, we are friends after all." He said placatingly. "Dammit Shika! She doesnt just want to say _'hi'_ I've been around her, she sometimes would hang out with Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and me! She would talk about how _fine _you were or how _yummy_ you looked! OR how she wanted to get in your pants! _YOUR PANTS, SHIKAMARU!. _ I just..AUGH!" Ino growled out. Shikamaru sighed. "Sand tramp?" Yoshino said amusedly. "...yummy?" Shikaku said, slightly disturbed at the thought of someone describing his son as yummy. "Wait...she wants to 'get in your pants' as in sleep with you?!" Yoshino hissed all of the sudden. "Damn right, as I said, she's a sand tramp!" Ino said, crossing her arms and putting her nose in the air, with Yoshino nodding beside her. "NOTHING is going to happen, okay! Ino, we already talked about this, remember what I said?" Shikamaru said as he leaned back into the sofa, a light blush on his face. "Hm...yes" she mumbled. "Do I need to go get Chouji so you have someone to beat up on?" He said with a smirk. "Why cant I beat up on you?" She said innocently. "Because I am just too nice and lovable to be able to beat up on." He said sarcasticly. "Heehee!" Ino giggled.

"All better?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling at her. "I guess, but if that little skank tries to pull a move on you, I want to be the first one to know...I'll kick her all the way back to Suna...AFTER I beat the tar outta her." Ino said with an evil smile. Yoshino was trying to hold in a laugh, but finally it slipped out. "Hahahahaha!" Ino glared and Shikamaru just looked exasperated. "Hey, Ino, what is that on your neck?" Shikaku asked curiously. "My neck? What?" Ino asked looking at Shikamaru for an explanation. He cocked his head and moved her hair aside with his fingers and his eyes momentarily widened. Yoshino sucked in a breath when she saw. "Uh..nothing..." Shikamaru mummbled and brushed her hair back over her neck. "Ino, you have a hickey on your neck." Yoshino said then smirked. "...KAMI DAMMIT SHIKAMARU! AGAIN?!" Ino yelled and Shikamaru just sighed, "Troublesome."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day, Ino came down the stairs from her bedroom ans sat at the kitchen table as her mother made breakfast and her father sat sipping his coffe and reading the paper. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms above her head. "Good morning mom, daddy." She said sleepily. "Good morning princess." Inoichi smiled out and continued reading his paper "Morning babygirl." Maya said then a devious look came upon her face. "So, you will never guess what Yoshino told Miki and I yesterday!" Ino froze. "What would that be dear?" Inoichi asked only half interested. "She said Shikaku found Shikamaru upstairs making out with a girl on his bed yesterday. Aparently he had her shirt off too." She smirked at her daughter, who was going slightly pale. "_Really?!_" Inoichi exclaimed, looking up from his paper. "Thats shocking! What did they do? Who was the girl?"

Maya just leaned against the counter, twilrling her hair. "Well, they made them go downstairs and yelled at them for a while, then finally Shikamaru admitted she was his girl friend of two weeks."

"Wow...so who was the girl?" He asked again. "Oh, you actually know her." Ino's mother chuckled. 'SHIT SHIT FUCK!' Ino screamed in her head, she felt her stomach getting all knotted up, and tried to motion for her mom to stop talking. "Oh, I know her? Hm...The only girls I know that are Shikamaru's age are Ino's friends. So who?" He asked, hoping for a real answer this time. "Well, hm hm hm" Maya started laughing lightly then said "it was your daughter." Inoichi froze. Ino thought she was going to be sick. "Excuse me, I am sorry I think I heard you wrong, _Who was it?"_ Inoichi growled out. "It was your little princess." Maya giggled. Inoichi swung around to face Ino, Intending to ask her if this was true...the look on her pale face was answer enough. He calmly stood, set his coffe down and headed for the door. "Dear, where are you going?" Maya asked, raising a blonde eyebrow. "I am going to have a little _talk _ with the young Nara." He spit out from between his teeth. "NO DADDY!" Ino shouted as he was walking out the door. Ino and Maya ran forward and dragged him back to the kitchen and pushed him into his chair. "Honey, Ino was just as at fault as Shikamaru. Dont you go and threaten that boy!" Maya warned, then turned her gaze to her daughter. "So young lady, what do you have to say?" Ino gulped. "Uhhh...it was just kissing!" Ino exclaimed, waving her hands infront of her face. "Just kissing huh?" Maya asked, tilting her head to the side. "Uh huh." Ino nodded, hoping to get out of this conversation. "Dear, Yoshino said that Shikaku said when he walked in the room, your top was off, Shikamaru was laying on top of you and kissing your neck and you were moaning his name...that doesnt sound like just kissing." Maya frowned. "..." Inoichi was fuming quietly in his seat, trying not to blow up.

"Ino, babygirl, I know you are grown up now, but you have to understand where Yoshino, Shikaku, your father and I are coming from. It is hard to think of the babies we cared for and that depended on us have grown up. It is hard for us to accept that you can make your own choices and are moving on in your life. Ino, I wont stop you from what you are doing, but please be careful. Dont get yourself hurt." Maya said softly, as she placed her hand on her daughters cheek. "No. Absolutly NOT!" Inoichi finally spoke, his words were hard and angry. "Honey, She is a grown woman who can make her own choices." The yamanaka Matriarch said soothingly. "Maya! This is my baby girl, my princess! How can you just expect me to let her go?!" he asked, his face becoming sad. "All parents have to eventually. Our parents did, their parents did and it goes on and on. Dear, it was bound to happen eventually." she said. "But she is only seventeen." He said in one last attempt to stop what was happening. "Daddy, it's not like I am getting married or something. And I am almost 18, just two more months. Shikamaru is turning 18 a day before me, and chouji a day after. We are grown up daddy. You have to see that." Ino told him softly, resting her hand on his. He sighed. "...Princess, the moment that boy hurts you, or does something that you want me to hurt him for, I will. Just tell me and I will track him down and beat the life from him." Inoichi growled, his hands clenching as if around a throat, Ino didnt want to think of who he was imagining.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A week later, it was known around the village of Konohagakure that the Nara clan heir and Yamanaka clan heiress were in a relationship. A few hearts were broken in both boys and girls who had had their eyes on one or the other. Shikamaru had been doing his best to avoid being seen by Temari. So far he had been doing good, and Ino was happy or that. She had been doing her best to avoid Temari as well. Their friends had all congradulated them on getting together. Chouji had fun teasing them about getting caught. While Ino smiled and thanked them Shikamaru just nodded at them as the thought 'troublesome' constantly floated through his mind, but while he thought it was troublesome, he really was glad to be with Ino.

The familys hadnt seen eachother for a week , so the Nara's once again Invited everyone over for breakfast. When the Yamanakas arrived at the house the Akimichis had beaten them their again. "Good morning!" Yoshino smiled at them, let them in and walked them into the living room. "Hey guys!" Chouza greeted them, and every one else exchanged greetings too. "Hey Shika!" Ino chirped as she sat beside him on the couch. "Hey." He smiled at her. She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek and winked cutely at him. He just smiled down at her. "Awww!" The three mothers said at the young couples actions, causing them to blush. "How about we see a real kiss!" Miki asked, her hands clasped together infront of her chest. "Oh, yes!" Maya gushed and Yoshino nodded. "No." Shikamaru answered plainly, and Ino just shook her head. "Oh, come on, just one quick one?" Miki begged. "Why do you want to see them kiss so bad? It is just awkward to watch, especially when they start making out and I am in the room." Chouji shivered. Ino leaned over shikamarus lap to smack Chouji in the gut, while shikamaru smacked him on the head. "Shut up you idiot!" She hissed at him. "Ouch! Come on guys! Thats not cool!" Chouji whined. "You deserved it baka!" Shikamaru muttered. Every one else, except Inoichi, laughed at the three of them. "Just one kiss shikamaru, Ino, pleeease!" Maya begged, while Yoshino begged with her eyes. "Parents shouldnt be allowed to use puppy dog eyes!" Ino grumbled and turned torward Shikamaru. "Lets just do this so they will leave us alone."

"Tch" was the only sound he made, then leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and two seconds later he pulled away. "Eeee!" The three women squealed, while Shikamaru and Ino blushed. "You better watch yourself, boy." Inoichi growled and narrowed his eyes. His wife frowned at him. "Oh, leave him alone dear!"

"Shikamaru, Ino, You two have to get married someday and give us lots of grand babies!" Yoshino ordered, a large dreamy smile on her face. Shikamaru blanched. Ino choked. "What the _hell_ mom!" The normally stoic boy exclaimed, freaked out. "Oh shikamaru, you just have to! Oh, I can see them already! They would be beautiful!" Yoshino gushed somemore while Maya giggled excitedly. "So uh, whats for breakfast?!" Ino asked quickly, hoping to change the subject. "Oh my! I forgot all about it!" She muttered and ran into the kitchen. Maya, Chouza, Chouji, Shikaku and Miki were laughing. Inoichi was grumbling to himself about good-for-nothing boys going after sweet, innocent girls. Ino and Shikamaru were looking at eachother and thinking the same thing '_Babies..._what the hell?!'


End file.
